Let Me Be Your Voice
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: "Sometimes love can come in different ways, but always end up in the same place. Our hearts." AU Puckleberry. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.


_**A/n: **__As most of my readers know, since I never cease to tell them, I enjoy writing one-shots more than writing chapter stories. People tend to like my one-shots more than my chapter "attempts" anyways. ;) _

_I got the inspiration for this story from an online story I found. I fell in love with the story, and just had to share it with everyone! So, let me be clear, I do not own the main plot of this story, but I do own the changes I made. If you'd like to read the real story, let me know and I'll be sure to send you the link. :) I hope you enjoy my version of it though._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Glee or Puckleberry, but I __**do**__ own the thoughts in my head of Puckleberry. :p_

_**Let Me Be Your Voice**_

_Sometimes love can come in different ways, but always end up in the same place. Our hearts._

One Rachel Joelle Berry had never made a decision without thinking through it first. Her parents had never given her a benefit of a doubt and her friends always backed her up on every decision she had ever made. _Until now._

In the beginning, the brunette choir star had never bothered with the sport jocks or cheerleaders of William McKinley High School. A.) because they were all idiots and constantly made everyone around them think they were gods and B.) because sports are second to the performing arts, always. _Well,_ at least to her.

So when one Noah "Puck" Puckerman, one of the prize gems of the varsity football, basketball, and baseball team, took interest in her their senior year, she never thought that for once _maybe_ something came before the performing arts.

She had come from middle-class choir nerd to _Puckerman's Girl_ in less than two weeks since his senior night of his last basketball season that cold winter day.

_The team rushing the court as the buzzer filled the gym, giving them a spot in districts. She watched from her spot upon the wooden bleachers as the whole school crowded around Finn and Puck, smiling as she watched them hoist them in the air. _

_She couldn't even remember how she got there. Well, she knew how she got there, just not why she was there in the first place. She looked down at the boys high-fiving the crowd under and around them, she smiled at the smirk _Noah_ had placed on his face. _Now_ she remembered. He had asked her to go to his final game. _

_She smiled at the memory of him connecting his gaze with her, before getting down from his human thrown and pushing his way through the crowded gym. He stopped at the bottom of the bleachers and looked up at her with his signature smirk before running up the bleachers to her. _

_He stopped in front of her slightly panting, her eyes wide and his smirk still shown on his face, "_Noah_, what are you _doing_?" she asked noticing that most of the crowd below were now watching them. She looked back at him waiting for an answer. _

_He just continued to smirk until he took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her. Panic and embarrassment filled her entire body until the heat from the kiss replaced it. She slowly closed her eyes as she leaned back into the kiss, placing her hands around her neck, as wolf-whistles, shouting, and clapping filled the room. _

_They pulled back and turned towards the crowd smiling before he turned back to her flushed face and kissed her again. _

From that night they were the power couple of the school. They were inseparable when they were together, and constantly talking to each other when they weren't. The "bad boy" image he was known for disappeared when they were alone, and showed up at a tolerable state when they weren't.

Although, from the very beginning her family and close friends highly disapproved of her dating Noah Puckerman. They would tell her that they didn't like him because of his reputation and that she will have to suffer his ego and reputation back-lash for the rest of her life if she were to be with him.

At first it never bothered them and had actually made Noah a little nicer to the people around them, but as graduation passed and the summer began her father's pressure on them made the couple fight over the silliest and random things that had never bugged them before.

She loved him more than anything, and she knew that nothing would break them apart since they both loved each other enough to get through it. But sometimes when the fighting would get so very bad that she would lock herself in her room and cry as he waited outside her room, both of them sitting up against the closed door between them she would ask him, "How deep is your love for me?"

They'd sit there in silence for Puck was never good with his words, which when the fights would result in the same scenario would cause her to cry even more with his absent words. With that and her father's pressure on their relationship she would often take her anger out on him. But since he loved her so much he just sat and endured it the best he could.

As the years passed, they both graduated from Ohio State University. With her Drama major taken care of, she was off to New York City with him securely in her hand. When they settled in their apartment together, she thought nothing could be anymore perfect. Her job working back stage on the Broadway sets and time in the small plays held there, and him just working at any place he could always telling her he was happy with wherever she was.

It wasn't until a few months later that he decided he wanted to make more for himself and her. He talked over with her about his wanting to join the army. Rachel, being the understanding person she was, never stopped him from wanting to do what he wanted. So with a saddened smile, and a loving heart, told him, "Okay Noah."

The night before he left, he decided to do something that scared his old self. He proposed to the love of his life.

"_I'm not very good with words," he began stopping them on their sunset stroll through Central Park, "But all I know is that I love you."_

_Rachel's eyes widened as big as the time he first kissed her at his basketball game, "Noah-"_

_He stopped her with a finger over his lips, their hands between them still laced together, "If you let me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life."_

_Brown orbs met with hazel as the tears began to gather in her eyes. A look of panic flashed over his face before placing his free hand into hers and bringing both of their hands in between them resting against their close bodies, "As for your family, I'll try my best to talk them around."_

_He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them with an unsure smile placed upon his lips. He leaned in placing his lips ever so close to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for him to kiss her only to snap them open in surprise. "W-What?"_

_Noah smirked, pulling back to take in her surprised look, "Will you marry me?"_

_Rachel let tears flow down her face as she nodded, before pulling him into a kiss. _

The next day before he left, he called her parents with a look of determination set on his face. As the conversation went on, his hand somehow found hers when she set herself next to him. With his deep determination, her father's finally gave in and agreed to let them get married.

As he left through the airports gates he turned and placed a kiss on her lips and a ring on her finger.

Rachel went on with working backstage on Broadway and moved her way up to being in the choir in the shows like Wicked and the remake of Hairspray while Noah worked his way through boot camp. They sent their love through mail and phone calls, and although it was hard they never once thought about giving up on each other.

One day, while on her walk to work, she was hit by a taxi car that had lost control.

When she woke up, she saw her father's beside her bed. She looked around the room to see she was in the hospital, and realized that she was badly injured.

Seeing her dad crying she reached out and touched his arm, but as she went to speak she realized all that could come out of her mouth was a sigh. She looked towards her father who then spoke out to her, holding back his cry, "You've lost your voice, Rachel."

The doctors spoke to her explaining that the impact on her brain had caused her to lose her voice. When he had left, her father's spoke to her in attempt to give her comfort, but with nothing coming out of her, she broke down in tears.

During her stay in the hospital, she was accompanied by only her silent cries. When she was finally released to go back to her home… _their_ home… everything seemed to be the same, except for the ringing tone of the phone which pierced into her heart every time it rang and she couldn't pick it up.

She knew who it was, it was _him_. She didn't wish to let him know about what had happened, and since she loved him so much and didn't want to be a burden to him she wrote him a letter which nearly killed her as she wrote the words she knew weren't true.

_I can't wait for you any longer, Noah._

With that, as the tears streamed down her face, she placed the letter and her ring into the envelope and walked herself out into the thunderstorm raging outside to place it into _their _ mail box.

As the weeks went on, he sent millions upon millions of replies to her, countless phone calls that only brought her to tears each time it rung. With each letter and each call all she could bare to do was cry.

Her father's finally couldn't take seeing her like this, with each depressing text and email she sent, they decided to move her back to Lima, Ohio with them, hoping that she could eventually forget everything between her and _her_ Noah , and be as happy as she could.

Being back in Lima, she learned sign language and began starting her new life, telling herself everyday that she must forget about Noah. Her friends who still resided in Lima were around as much as they could. Watching movies and even learning sign language in order to communicate with her.

Rachel honestly believed that everything might actually work out, until one day when Mercedes and Quinn came over and told her that he was back from basic. Out of pure fear, she asked them to not tell him what happened to her, and since then she didn't hear anymore news of him.

A long year passed by and Rachel had finally moved to New York with her friends in tow. She went back to working back stage, but had given up on her dream to become a Broadway star. The pain of her dreams being crushed didn't leave easily, but soon found that admiring them could be the second best thing.

The brunette had slowly made her way to become a well known Broadway critic writer, and had come to accept that this was the closest she could get to Broadway now.

With Noah almost completely off her mind, and her heart now accepting their fate, she walked in to find her friends sitting on the couch awaiting her arrival. The brunette smiled as she looked at them and then the envelope on the table. Walking up to them sehe sat down besides them as she looked down at her name on the elegant envelope of the invitation card for Noah's wedding.

Rachel was instantly shattered, and with the little strength she had opened the letter. As she pulled the paper from its cover she stared at it as it said her name instead of someone else's.

_We are pleased to invite you to Noah Cole Puckerman and Rachel Joelle Berry's Wedding….._

When see turned to her friends to see what was going on, she saw Noah walking out from the kitchen to stand in front of her.

Her two friends stood and walked into the kitchen, a smile placed upon their lips, as Rachel just sat their in shock at the person in front of her. She watched his hazel eyes that she had missed dearly watch her as he walked around the couch to sit next to her.

Rachel's eyes never left his as she gripped the invitation harder until it began to crumple beneath her grasp. He placed a soft hand upon her cheek as she began to feel the tears gather in her eyes. His hazel eyes moved to her lips before looking back up to her eyes.

"I didn't understand why you just suddenly decided to stop waiting for me, Rachel," he spoke in a low whisper, hurt clear in his features, "Every spare moment I had was me thinking about you, and it wasn't until your father's told me what had happened that I finally realized why you decided to write me that letter."

Rachel had finally let the tears from before fall, mixed with happiness and despair as they dropped onto her denim jeans. She let her head drop in regret as she sat their crying.

She closed her eyes trying to wake up from this horrible dream, until opening her eyes at the feel of his hand under her chin as he raised her eyes to meet his once more.

The seriousness in her eyes left her speechless… no pun intended.

"I've spent the last every moment learning sign language," he whispered now leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he takes in the scent he's missed for so long. He moved slightly back as he met her chocolate orbs filled of unshed tears.

He looked to her lips as she mouthed her question. _Why?_

He smirked before looking back at her, "Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise to never let anything come between us."

Tears fall again from her eyes as she smiled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder as he reached around her to bring her towards him in a soft hug.

"Let me have the chance to be your voice, Rachel. I love you."

With that he reached to her hand sprawled across his chest as he slipped the back onto her finger. She lifted her head to look at the ring she had been missing, and then to the man she had been missing.

She placed her hands in between them and signed out, _I love you too._ And with the kiss that followed she finally smiled her true smile that had been missing since the day she lost her voice. For now, after these past lonely months, she had finally found her voice again.

_**A/n: **__Okay, I'm not going to lie. I totally felt like crying after I read the story I based this off of. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was kind of sad, but I made it semi-happier. Right?_

_Please Review. :)_

_P.s. PM me if you'd like to read the original. :) It really was a good story._


End file.
